


German Cars are Lucky

by michals



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals
Summary: Will and Ethan get a private moment after being apart for weeks.(they have sex in a car)





	German Cars are Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [幸运的德国车](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598220) by [Vilya7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7)

> Y'all I'm just here to write smut. Apparently.

Having sex in a car was never particularly appealing; Will's always believed the thrill of it only excited teenagers and people having affairs, but now he figures he has to add ‘international spies who haven’t seen each other in three weeks and are too impatient to find a proper bed’ to that list.

It’s a decent sized car at the very least – some ugly German thing that couldn’t be picked out of a line-up of two – so Ethan only has to hunch over a little bit to line Will’s cock up and sink down on it, one hand clutching faded brown upholstery, dim overhead light like a pawn shop halo around his head.

Will does give it a point in the ‘pro’ column because at this angle, with his head propped up against the plastic handrest of the door, he can perfectly see the rewarding way Ethan’s jaw clenches and his eyelids flutter close as he slowly takes him in. Easily one of Will’s favorite views. The ceiling prevents Ethan from giving that languid, satisfied roll of his neck he usually does when he’s on top but his mouth still drops open, panting just enough that Will knows he’s just as keyed up as he is.

“You missed this part more than the rest of me didn’t you?” Will says, surprising even himself with how gruff it comes out. Again, three weeks.

That half smile of his spreads across Ethan’s lips, red from the foreplay, and he gives a little lift of his eyebrows as if to say ‘yeah, kinda’. Then his eyes drift closed as he starts to move.

It’d be impossible to play this off as anything else if someone happened to walk by. The neighborhood isn’t very populated, and it is 3AM, and snowing, but the ‘I’ in IMF is mostly for irony at this point as far as Will’s concerned.

They’re on the edges of Berlin, where the city starts to slow down and turn into low slung apartments full of working families. It had started as a stakeout, and because they’re good at their jobs it had stayed that way despite how badly Will wanted to, well, do this. But an hour into it, Benji’s voice came through their earpieces saying that oh, no, their target had suddenly bought a plane ticket to Vienna and they’d missed him entirely. All of two seconds later they’d both taken out their earwigs and deactivated them and two seconds after that moved to the backseat.

They’re both still dressed head to toe – it’s freaking cold, even with the heat on full blast up front – and they’ve uncovered just enough to get to this point. Ethan’s pants trap his legs tight against Will’s middle so Will can feel every twitch of the muscles in his thighs. Even with one knee jammed against the backrest and his left foot awkwardly anchored to the floor he’s riding Will with the same grace he does every damn thing. Will’s almost as turned on by the sight of it as he is by the feeling of him gripping his cock. (“Competence kink” he’d once heard Benji say and he doesn’t remember the context and he really doesn’t want to.)

Ethan isn’t especially vocal in bed, but Will’s memorized all his little tells. His eyebrows furrowing like he’s concentrating, his fingers tightening around whatever he has in reach, the way his breath will hitch when he moves in just the right way. Will isn’t quite as quiet.

Ethan stops after Will fails to bite back a groan that probably wouldn’t have been as loud if it hadn’t been three goddamn weeks.

“Careful,” Ethan says, mock reprimand in his voice.

Will lets out a smaller groan this time, but it’s frustrated instead. “It’s your fault anyway.” He slips his hands up the back of Ethan’s sweatshirt (it reminds Will of the one he’d been wearing when they’d first met in Moscow, which was Will’s favorite sweatshirt ever) and Ethan shivers a little as he purposefully uses just his fingertips to run up his sides. “Next time your brilliant plan includes sticking us on opposite sides of Europe undercover for almost a month I’m gonna write you up.”

Not a coy half smile this time but the real thing, “I didn’t enjoy it either.”

Will finally plants his hands on Ethan’s bare hips and pushes down, planting his feet against the opposite door and grinding up as best he can just to knock Ethan off kilter, just to see everything fly off track and watch Ethan’s eyes clench shut and finally earn a choked, lilted gasp.

He keeps rocking up into Ethan as Ethan starts fucking himself on Will’s cock in earnest this time. Will watches Ethan’s face – he always does – because his whole focus goes into this, the rest of the world and all the nonsense and bullshit doesn’t have a place here. Will does that to him, and there’s a gluttonous pride Will feels in his chest that almost rivals the feeling of getting to fuck him.

They’re toeing the line of “careful”, as if they weren’t being obvious before, they might as well put a spotlight on the car, but they’re too far gone and getting further with each second. When Ethan plants a hand on Will’s chest and gives up on pushing himself up and just grinds down onto him Will smacks his head full force against the door.

Ethan stops, breath coming in short sharp breaths, “You good?”

No, he’ll feel it later for sure but it might as well be the static on the radio for all he can focus on it. He grips Ethan’s hips tighter, “Great, fuck, keep moving.”

Ethan must not have been that concerned because he does and Will is starting to feel like his nerves have gone full electric and he can’t go a second more without kissing him.

Ethan’s skin is slick with sweat at the back of his neck when Will wraps his hand around it and pulls him down, crashing their mouths together. Ethan kisses back in equal measure, just as desperate for it as Will. Any real semblance of rhythm or coordination is very quickly flying out the window as Ethan’s body rolls like a wave against his hips and Will tries to keep thrusting up with what little counterbalance he has.

The car has to be rocking like crazy at this point and the windows completely obscured from the heater and their heavy breaths. Not that either of them notice.

Will knows when Ethan’s close because that’s when he finally gets noisy. He moans into Will’s mouth and when Will gets a hand between them and starts to stroke his cock, every exhalation of breath carries a sharp little whimper. (He’d told Ethan that one time, used the word ‘whimper’ and Ethan had looked as scandalized as Will had ever seen him. Thank God he can’t stop himself though.)

Ethan frantically reaches down to shove Will’s shirt and his own up so they’re skin to skin, never stopping pushing himself back down on Will’s dick. When he comes his whole body goes taut like wire and his eyes screw shut. Will wraps his arms around his waist and fucks into him, tight as a vice around his cock. Doesn’t take more than a few thrusts before Will comes too, swearing far too loud.

Will drops his head back against the door – gently this time – and catches his breath. “Goddamn.” He mutters. Ethan laughs listlessly against his neck.

Will pulls him back up and kisses him, slow and soft, and grateful. Three weeks would feel long enough for normal people, a lot can happen in three weeks in their world. Ethan kisses back like he knows, doesn’t need to say it.

“How’s your head?” Ethan asks against his mouth, cocky smile in his voice. Will snorts out a laugh.

“I’ll live.” He lazily runs his hand through Ethan’s hair, and for a long moment it’s still and quiet and easy.

Then a voice pipes up seemingly from thin air and Will is completely bewildered for a second until he realizes it’s coming from the radio. And it’s Benji’s voice, because of fucking course it is.

“So Nichols’s plane lands at 4:32. Word from Vienna says he might be meeting up with a local dealer there. Hmph, must not’ve liked his prospects here I suppose. If we get going now, I have a flight that can get us there by 5:54. I tried calling you both about 20 times but I figure you’re not dead just yet and maybe needed time to, er…catch up. Sorry, but chop chop, bad guys to catch now. Sending you the plane tickets, you’ll have them on your phones momentarily. So, yeah, let me know you’re not dead – but please don’t tell me what you were doing instead, please. Cheers.”

“Did he hack…the radio signal?” Ethan asks, but he doesn’t look surprised at all.

Will rubs a hand across his face, “Five more minutes Benj.”

Ethan turns back to him, smiling. “He can’t hear you.”

Will chuckles, “I know.”

Ethan kisses him one more time, sweet and earnest, before he sits back up. Will won’t ever admit to him how much he likes watching Ethan pull himself off afterwards like this. It makes him feel possessive. He awkwardly pulls his pants back up to his waist as Will finally manages to make himself do the same.

There’s a stack of fast food napkins on the floor – Will gets to pick the next car, dammit – and Will uses one to wipe his stomach off (only Ethan would have enough foresight while he’s coming to make sure it didn’t get on their clothes). As Ethan tightens his belt back up Will thinks about how Ethan’s just going to walk around like Will’s come isn’t running down his thigh and fuck if that _really_ does make him feel possessive.

They open the doors and the winter hits like a brick wall, and they scramble back to the front seats. Will raises his eyebrows at Ethan as he goes to put his hands on the wheel. Ethan half-smiles and settles back in the passenger seat. Ethan letting someone else drive is near worthy a commemorative plaque. Will wipes off the condensation on the windshield, puts the car in drive and pulls away from the curb of the street where no one around is any the wiser.

“First time in a car,” Will says, watching Ethan from the corner of his eye.

Ethan apparently thinks about this for a beat before he nods, “You’re right. What is that now? A car, two planes, two trains-”

“A yacht.” Will supplies. Honestly it’s ridiculous it took them this long to get to a car. Anyway he’s not going that long away from Ethan again so they’ll have plenty of time to work in some more places. Ethan pulls out his phone and checks the plane ticket that’s arrived in his inbox. Will smirks, “Want to add another plane to list?”


End file.
